The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, a method of driving a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus.
Among liquid crystal display devices, there are liquid crystal display devices including an array of pixels each having a memory function, for example, so-called Memory-In-Pixel (MIP) liquid crystal display devices that have a memory section capable of storing data within each pixel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-147932).
In this type of liquid crystal display device, a common voltage VCOM is applied to the counter electrode of a liquid crystal capacitor, in common to all pixels. Also, a voltage FRP in phase with the common voltage VCOM or a voltage XFRP in opposite phase is applied to the pixel electrode of the liquid crystal capacitor as appropriate.